songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suonovision
Suonovision is a song contest on Instagram administrated by the user, esc_purcy. It is currently on it's 2nd edition, Suonovision II. At the moment, it is classed as a finals-only contest, but there are plans to add semi-finals in. Suonovision I The first Suonovision was set up on the 2nd of June, with the Final being held on the 2nd of June. The first half of the Final was presented on the 2nd, while the 2nd half was presented on the 3rd. Voting took place for one day, and every participant voted in time. There was also a singular "Rest of World" vote. The First Suonovision was "held in Oslo, Norway", so the host act was Kygo ft. Labrinth, with "Fragile" There were 20 participants in Suonovision I. Debuting Countries: * Armenia * Australia * Belgium * Cyprus * France * Georgia * Germany * Greece * Israel * Italy * Latvia * Lithuania * Netherlands * Norway * Russia * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * United Kingdom * USA Returning Countries: N/A Leaving Countries: N/A Returning Artists: N/A Results: Suonovision II The second Suonovision was "held in Paris, France" after Amir's "J'ai Cherche" winning with 125 points at the first Suonovision. Confirmation started on the 6th of June. The first half of the final commenced on the 8th of June and the second half on the 9th. The Results for the grand final were revealed in Eurovision style on the 12th June. The winner of Suonovision II with 124 points is Avicii with the song "The Nights". There were 26 participants in Suonovision II. Debuting Countries: * Aland Islands * Austria * Denmark * Estonia * Finland * Hungary * Macedonia * Malta * Mexico * Romania * Serbia Returning Countries; * Australia * Belgium * France * Germany * Israel * Italy * Latvia * Lithuania * Netherlands * Norway * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * United Kingdom * USA Leaving Countries: * Armenia * Cyprus * Georgia * Greece * Russia Returning Artists: * Donny Montell is returning for Lithuania for Suonovision II, finishing 17th in the first version with "Viskas bus Gerai". He has returned again with the song "Tai musu Laikas". * Kygo is now representing United Kingdon with Ella Henderson with the song "Here for you" after representing Norway with "Fragile" and finishing 6th in the final with 79 points. * Barei is representing Spain again at the Second Suonovision, with the same song, "Say Yay!" which came 9th with 68 points in the first version. This is allowed due to the rule that the same song and artist can compete twice in the contest, but not with the same user. * Justs is representing Latvia with the song "Heartbeat", which came 2nd with 112 points in the first Suonovision. This is allowed due to rules seen in the previous statement. Results: *: Notes songs that had a 0.5x multiplier once results had been revealed, reducing their final points. *: Notes that song had final score multiplied by 0.5 due to inability for Jury to vote before the deadline. Suonovision III The third edition of Suonovision will be "held in Gothenburg, Sweden" after Sweden won the second edition of the contest with 124 points. They won with the song "The Nights" by Avicii. This is the first edition of Suonovision with semi-finals included. Confirmation for the contest started on the 13th of June.The first semi-final took place on the 16th of June, with qualifiers being revealed 3 days after, on the 19th June. The second semi final took place on the 20th of june, and again, the qualifiers were revealed on 23rd of June, 3 days after. The grand final of the competition started on the 25th of June, with all acts being performed on the day. Results for the grand final were then revealed on the 30th of June. Due to unforeseen circumstances, the last three quarters of the voting process was carried out on the 1st of July. The winner of the contest was Sweden, with "On our Way" by The Royal Concept, with 109 points. There were 34 participants overall in Suonovision III. Debuting Countries: * Albania * Canada * Colombia * Ireland * Poland * Slovakia * South Korea * Ukraine Returning Countries: * Aland Islands * Australia * Belgium * Cyprus * Denmark * Estonia * France * FYR Macedonia * Germany * Greece * Israel * Italy * Latvia * Lithuania * Malta * Mexico * Netherlands * Norway * Romania * Russia * Serbia * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * UK * USA Leaving Countries: * Austria * Finland * Hungary Returning Artists: * Amir represented France in Suonovision III after winning the contest in the 1st edition with his song "J'ai Cherche". However, Amir's song "Lost" was used for this edition. * MO is the representative for Denmark 2 editions of Suonovision in a row. She finished 7th in Suonovision II with " Lean On" by Major Lazer ft. MO with 71 points. She is now competing with her song " Final Song". * Shaya is the Greek artist in Suonovision III, who returned after competing in Suonovision I with " Summer's all around", finishing 19th with 21 points. She is returning to Suonovision III with her song "Efkola" * Justs is competing for Latvia 3 contests in a row, but this time with his new song "Ko tu Dari?". In previous editions, his song "Heartbeat" was used, which finished 2nd with 112 points in Suonovision I, and 8th with 68 points in Suonovision II. * Pitbull is competing in Suonovision III with Mexico, with the song "Superstars" by Becky G ft. Pitbull. He previously competed in Suonovision I with the USA, using the song "On the Floor" by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull, which finished 13th with 45 points. * Sergey Lazarev is competing for Russia in Suonovision III with his song "7 wonders". He previously competed in Suonovision I, in which he came 3rd place with 94 points. * Marco Mengoni is returning for a 2nd year representing Italy in Suonovision III, with his song "Guerriero". In Suonovision II he competed with his song "Ti ho voluto bene veramente", which finished 11th with 58 points. Results: SF1: SF2: Final: Note: * marks countries that did not vote before the deadline, so their points were put through at 0.5x multiplier.